Archduke Gorgon
Archduke Gorgon (ゴーゴン大公) is a lieutenant of the Mycenae Empire sent by his superiors to assist Dr. Hell to destroy the Mazinger Z so that the Empire would have no threats during their invasion. Appearance Archduke Gorgon somewhat resembles a centaur, with a blue-skinned and bearded human-like torso adorned in Greek armor extending from the rear of the back of a yellow saber-toothed tiger. Personality Gorgon is very prideful and boastful often looking down on people save for his superiors in the Mycenae Empire. While Gorgon is loyal to the Mycenae Empire, he sees Dr. Hell and his lieutenants as nothing more than pawns for the empire's glory. He is a very intimidating figure, holding Hell's lieutenants down with just his immense size and words. He however acknowledged Baron Ashura's bravery when he/she tried to reclaim his honor by going to the Archduke for a robot that can defeat the Mazinger and died trying. Abilities While Archduke Gorgon is a member of the Mycenae Empire, he has little authority save for a few small number of Ghost Mechanical Beasts and Warrior Beasts. In battle, he wields a spear, sword, and shield while using the tiger half of his body to attack an opponent. His main forte however is strategy, utilizing any of the robotic weapons of the Empire to their fullest and using deceit in order to get everyone's guards down. History Archduke Gorgon first appeared to Dr. Hell after the mad scientist killed his colleagues after reactivating the Mechanical Beasts. Gorgon accused him of stealing Mycenae technology and attempted to kill him. Dr. Hell made a deal with Gorgon to use the technology to conquer the world and if he needed help would go to Gorgon. Gorgon accepted the terms and appeared years later when Dr. Hell's enemy, Mazinger Z destroyed many Mechanical Beasts. Gorgon however, was only using Hell to make an attack for the Empire easier. Gorgon appeared as a regular for the rest of the series, often looking down on Hell's lieutenants while assisting in Ashura's last act to destroy the Mazinger. By the time the Mazinger team attacked Hell's base, Gorgon left Hell to his fate. With Hell's death, Gorgon rejoined his superiors in the Mycenae Empire. With the Great Mazinger appearing Gorgon tried to do his part for the Empire. By the time, a new base was needed; he was somewhat betrayed by the Generals due to a struggle for power within the Empire's ranks and was demoted to a mere soldier. When the Great attacked, Gorgon intercepted it taking the Thunder Break meant for Dandaros. With his body thrown into the ocean Gorgon got washed up with the tiger half of him destroyed. The Great General of Darkness congratulates him for giving the Empire time to finish building a new base. He is replaced by Marquis Janus. Trivia * In the Tranzor Z adaptation he appeared as well, named "Genghis the Ghastly". In the last episode he appeared gloating at Dr. Demon's defeat and announcing his own plans of conquest, but as ''Great Mazinger ''was never adapted for an American audience this was never followed up on. Gallery gorgs.png|Gorgon not looking creepy in the slightest hf.png ds.png QWAX (13).jpg 1402137535156.jpg Pqjf.jpeg Hohohogho.jpg Category:Mycenae Empire Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Mazinger Z Villains Category:Great Mazinger Villains Category:Villains